2012-09-04 Pause
It's always a pleasant surprise when Tony makes it into the office, so Pepper isn't going to squander this chance to corner him where he doesn't have some invention or other to tinker with. Pausing just outside of his office door, she looks at her tablet and the info about SHIELD and Agent Barton that JARVIS was able to dig up, then knocks on the door before stepping just inside. Tony Stark is hard at work at this very moment... playing a video game? That's right, he's been working on the prototype for his first major dive into the industry of video gaming and right now he's testing out one of the three flagship games that are going to launch with the console. He barely registers that Pepper has entered the room because he's too busy trying to shoot down aliens on the big wall screen. Pepper Potts watches quietly for a moment before walking around to where she's in Tony's line of sight and waiting there for him to pause the game. She's interrupted enough projects of his to know when to NOT interrupt. And, maybe, lunch will arrive just in time that she can get him to eat something as well. Food is not in the cards for Mr. Stark at this moment. "What's up, Potts? Need signatures or a raise? Or both?" Tony's just tossing out random questions in the midst of blasting through some alien forcefield. It's then, and only then, does he take to pausing the game and sliding the controller onto his desk with the rest of the junk that doesn't look as though it belongs inside of a CEO's office at all. Smiling in mild amusement at the randomish questions, and once the game controller is set aside she sets her tablet on Tony's desk for him to look at. "Neither, for the moment. I was wondering if you know why this SHIELD organization is wanting to talk with you." "Because SHIELD wishes they were as awesome as Stark Industries." That's the immediate answer that comes out of Stark's mouth, even as he looks down at the tablet and just glances over the information on the screen. He doesn't make too many faces besides just one of initial interest. "Other than to bestow upon me marvelous and unending praise, they probably want me for my brain. Again." Pepper Potts doesn't seem as confident about Tony's guess as he sounds. "Well, there was an Agent Barton here the other day wanting to speak with you. Do you want me to schedule a meeting to find out what he wants?" She glances up as an assistant peers in the office doorway, a trolley with lunch on it visible as well. "Works for me." Stark doesn't seem to be too worried about any meetings with any Agents of any SHIELD. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that he's ever so awesome and unstoppable and no Agent of SHIELD is going to stop his extreme Starkness. "I'd rather deal with him than Fury." Stark doesn't sound too happy about dealing with either one but at least he's willing to make this meeting happen! Pepper Potts nods. "I'll put it in the book, then." She nods to the assistant, then steps around to take one of the two plates and swap her tablet out for the meal. "There's one other thing I'd like to discuss, while we've got a little time." She takes the second plate from the assistant who nods and departs efficiently. "Does it have anything to do with me forgetting something that I have no idea I forgot that cannot be solved with my endless amount of money?" Stark doesn't seem to be too worried about any food that may be headed in his direction for some sort of foolish reason. He's clearly more worried about getting back to his gaming. Pepper Potts claims a corner of Tony's desk for her tablet and plate, then snags the controller before he can use it as an excuse to avoid either eating to talking to her. "No, it doesn't. It's about the Avengers." She waits to see her boss's reaction. "What about 'em? Us? Whatever. We're awesome. We're totally not government lackeys like some other groups of remarkable heroes. There's not much else to say, is there?" Stark flashes a big grin at that moment, since he's feeling as though he's on top of the world with the way that the Avengers managed to kick HYDRA's ass. Y'know, before they were actually the Avengers. But still. It all works out in Tony's head. Pepper Potts still doesn't seem as enthused as Tony does. "I feel like you've been keeping me in the dark about it, Tony. And it's not a good feeling." She hasn't even tried to touch her own food yet. "Thor asked me to interview three young people as possible candidates for the Avengers a few days ago. Kind of difficult to do that when it was the first I'd heard of it." Tony ends up rolling his eyes. "Thor." It's almost as if saying that has created something that can pass for anger within the Tony of Stark. But it's gone so fast that it's hard to make sure that's what it was, really. "You know what I know. Thor doesn't know what he's talking about and shouldn't be telling /you/ to do anything. He's not Tony Stark." Stark has not even looked in the direction of his food. "The Avengers aren't going to put an ad out in the paper. When I want someone to be an Avenger, I'll ask them to be. That simple." Sighing, Pepper sits in one of the chairs closeish to Tony's desk. "Isn't this what started the whole mess? You going off and doing things without telling me, ending up with me stowing away on that jet thing? What about this Avengers business is so distasteful that you can't keep me appraised of what you're doing?" "Did you miss the part where I haven't done anything? I don't know where Thor got the idea to go around telling kids to sign up. That was not something I approved. I asked Thor to be an Avenger because he has a totally cool hammer that I really want one of. But I don't think Asgard has a Gift Shop." Tony's nonchalant defensive mode is hopefully enough to block whatever fury is headed his way. "Like I said, you know what I know." Pepper Potts isn't angry, she's worried, and if she's honest with herself she's scared too. And yes, she sighs again. "It's not just the deal with Thor, Tony. It's all of it. Where did this come from? How long has this Avengers thing been going on? Was it your idea, or did someone else approach you about it?" She pauses. "Am I making any sense?" "Of course it's my idea. Do you think anybody else could come up with something as amazing as the Avengers?" Stark sounds almost like he's hurt that Pepper doesn't automatically know that this was a Stark Lightbulb. "You don't know anything because there was nothing to tell you, yet. It was just an idea. An idea that I thought was going to blossom into something great. Now? I'm strongly reconsidering saving the world and sticking to taking care of the only thing that mattered for years: Me." Pepper Potts ohs softly as Tony explains, but then blinks and actually looks a bit hurt at Tony's last words. "What changed?" She finally looks at her food and picks at the salad half-heartedly. "Everything. I can't even try to do something great for the people of this city without some blond lughead from another dimension flying in and wrecking everything with his big mouth. Anybody could be listening at any time. Even HYDRA. And that's all I need is HYDRA to find out and it'll be a whole new mess that Tony Stark has made." Tony waves his hand and eyes the wall screen. "Can I get back to my game now?" Pepper Potts just blinks at Tony's reply. It makes complete sense, but she had thought Tony's recent scarceness had been because of Avengers stuff. Now, looking at the paused game on the wall screen, she's starting to suspect that she's been way off base. Standing and setting the controller back within Tony's reach, she picks up her tablet and her salad. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Stark. I won't bother you again." She doesn't even speak up about the food still sitting there waiting, even though she must have been paying attention at some point because it's all items already in low mess factor bite-sized pieces. With the controller well in hand, Stark unpauses the game and takes to playing it again. Once more, he's all up in the Lone Wolf mode and he's taking it to the Alien Man with the blasting of this and the blasting of that.. before he turns to finally look at the plate. And then bite sized deliciousness is grabbed and popped into his mouth. "No idea what I'd do without you, Potts." Whether she's still around to hear it or not, Tony's not worried about it. He's focused on the game. Pepper Potts leaves Tony's office unhurriedly, but is gone before he offers his version of a thank-you. She's seen this level of focus on an idea before, and of anything it's the most reassuring part of their conversation. She resolves to notify Agent Barton of a scheduled meeting, and will do her best to be there as well. Partly because the man made her suspicious, but mostly because she's just plain curious. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs